


Eleven in the moring

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post The Reichenbach Fall, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia odia quei giorni che precedono l'anniversario delle morte di Jim. Li odia con tutto il suo cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven in the moring

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finito, finalmente i feelings della Jade sono salvi.  
> Come di consueto, scritta per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.
> 
> Canzone: Clocks - Coldplay.

Succedeva ogni dannata volta, quando mancavano pochi giorni alla morte di Jim. Lei desiderava che lui tornasse, ma non lo diceva mai, era un problema che non poteva essere nominato, bastava il dover cercare di non permettere a Sebastian di non distruggere la casa. Diventava come una tigre che lei non avrebbe mai potuto addomesticare, e non perchè non ci provasse, ma lei era niente in confronto a Jim.  
Da quando lui era morto, Seb era diventato un corpo alla deriva, senza più un anima. Aveva perso ciò che li dava la forza di vivere e se restava, era solo per lei. Non poteva abbandonarla, l’aveva promesso.  
Una sera, era scesa in cucina per farsi un té e aveva visto loro due seduti sul divano, e anche se non avrebbe dovuto, si era seduta e aveva cominciato ad ascoltarli.  
\- Sebastian, devi farmi una promessa. Devi promettermi che proteggerai Ophelia, se io non sarò in grado di farlo, perchè una mente geniale come la sua, deve essere sempre protetta, d’accordo? -  
Li avevi visto darsi un bacio e poi era corsa su per le scale. Si era sempre pentita di aver quasi trascurato quelle parole, se ci avesse prestato un po’ più di attenzione, non toccherebbe a lei l’eredità di unica Consulente Criminale al mondo. Avrebbe tanto voluto un braccio destro, ma non esisteva qualcuno disposto a fare quel lavoro.  
Lei era l’unica, perchè Jim era morto.  
L’orologio sul muro segnava le unidici del mattino, mentre si avviava verso un parco di Londra, riconoscendo tra folla una persona che mai si sarebbe aspettata di vedere.  
Chelsea, la sua Chelsea.


End file.
